


Glam

by SamanthaAuburn



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Glam Makeup, Inspired by Orgy for One, Kind of a meta fiction?, M/M, Slightly suggestive, Still SFW, Switched AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaAuburn/pseuds/SamanthaAuburn
Summary: Alex comes home from a film shoot still wearing glam makeup. Ryland is most pleased.





	Glam

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt set in the Switched AU.

“What the hell is on your face?” Ryland asked Alex, an eyebrow raised.

Alex blinked at Ryland, frowning, as he dropped three grocery bags on the couch in the living room. He had just returned from a filming session with TWRP and, oddly enough, Ninja Brian from Starbomb, working on a music video that Brian had apparently written specifically with Alex in mind. His skin still burned from the fire scenes, but damn, it would look freakin’ awesome once the video was finished.   
Alex was still starstruck after spending the whole day with Ninja Brian, and even more so considering Brian had written the song just for him. He was also weirded out by the whole situation, since the Starbomb Ninja Brian was an exact physical copy of Brian Wecht from Ninja Sex Party. . . a man who had helped Alex and Ryland get through probably one of the worst experiences of their lives. 

Well. The outcome was worth it. 

“What do you mean?” Alex asked.

Ryland stood up from his computer and walked toward Alex, squinting. He lifted his left hand, his ring catching bits of light from the lamp.

His _wedding_ ring, Alex reminded himself. They had only been married a month, but it still felt like a dream to Alex.   
Ryland gently stroked Alex’s cheek. “This. . . makeup? Is this makeup?” His thumb came back glittery.

Alex’s eyes grew wide and he lifted his hand to his face. “Holy shit, am I still wearing my makeup?” He groaned. “No wonder I got so many weird looks at the grocery store! Why didn’t anyone tell me?” 

Ryland slowly broke into a smile. “Was this for your recording today?” 

“Yes. . .” Alex said, his face feeling hot. “We’re ah. . . we’re recording a new song. Ninja Brian thought I’d look good in like. . . glam makeup for it.” 

Ryland lifted a brow. “Ninja Brian? From Starbomb?” 

“Yes. . .” 

“You’re seriously working with Starbomb?” 

“Just Ninja Brian,” Alex said. “He said he wrote this song with my voice in mind.” 

Ryland’s smile grew into a grin. “So are you gonna start a side band called Ninja Sex Party with him or what?” 

Alex’s eyes widened. “Holy fuck, I should totally ask him about that.” 

Ryland laughed. “You should.” He traced the blue sparkling makeup with one finger. “What’s this new song called, anyway?” 

Alex blushed brightly. This was the part he was hoping he didn’t have to share with Ryland. “Ah. . . it’s. . . um. . .” 

Ryland frowned. “Just spit it out, Alex.” 

“It’s uh. . . it’s called Orgy for One.” 

Ryland lifted one brow. “What?” 

“Orgy for One,” Alex repeated. “Mr. Sexbang tries inviting a bunch of girls over for an orgy and they all make hilarious excuses as to why they can’t come, so he sings about them and decides he’ll just have fun anyway.” 

Ryland blinked a moment. “So. . . it’s a song about. . . masturbation then.” 

Alex shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal, though his face grew hotter by the moment. “Basically.” 

Ryland paused, then burst into laughter. Alex frowned, but Ryland just shook his head. “I love it already,” he said. “It fits.” 

Alex took a deep breath. “I hope so. It’s honestly the kind of stuff I wanted to do with my old band. . . that never took off. I’m nervous about it.” He looked off. “What if it fails like before?” 

“It won’t, Lexi,” Ryland said. “You’ve got a fantastic voice and amazing people backing you up now. Have confidence. It’ll be awesome.” 

Alex smiled at him. “Thanks, Ry.”

“Any time.” 

Alex slipped a hand into one of Ryland’s. “It’s so great to hear you laugh.” 

“It’s great to have a reason to,” Ryland said. He reached up and stroked Alex’s cheek, the feeling of his wedding band against his skin making Alex shiver with pleasure. Slowly, he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Alex’s lips. 

Alex closed his eyes and returned the kiss, taking in the moment. He should be used to this by now. They had been in a relationship for well over a year and married for a month. But that butterfly feeling, that lingering love, that knowledge that Ryland would always be there for him never left. It made every kiss special.

Eventually Ryland pulled back and pressed his kisses along Alex’s neck, an unusual move for him. “Maybe we should have an adventure of our own. I can’t resist a man in glam makeup.” 

Alex laughed, though he tilted his head back to give Ryland access. “Since when?”

“Since my husband came home wearing glam makeup,” Ryland said, putting special emphasis on the word “husband.” Ryland had never liked using the term “boyfriend” when they were dating, but admitted to Alex later that “husband” was far more special and he used the word whenever he got the chance. He wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist.

Alex sighed leaning into Ryland’s touch. “Should I keep the makeup on then?” 

“Mmm,” Ryland hummed approval into Alex’s skin. 

As the pair of them headed for the bedroom, Alex made a mental note to suggest glam makeup for video shoots more often.


End file.
